yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 40
|romaji = Akademia no Senshi|englishtitle =Stealth Warriors |type = Anime|airs = January 25, 2014 (Japanese) January 3, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 39|next = Episode 41|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Warriors of Academia" (アカデミアの Akademia no Senshi), known as "Stealth Warriors" in the Dub version, is the fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis During Yuzu and Gongenzaka's second-round Duels, Leo Duel School's Hokuto is attacked by someone. Reiji, who chased after the culprit that attacked Hokuto, reaches a girl with an appearance similar to Yuzu's. At that time, the girl's servant begins a Duel with Reiji. In order to confirm who the Yuzu-like girl is, Reiji proceeds with the Duel... Summary Yūya declares battle, attacking "Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"'s "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion", destroying it and abruptly reducing Isao Kachidoki's LP to zero. In the darkened stadium, Nico Smiley shakily announces Yūya as the winner, Shūzō weakly congratulates Yūya, but the kids are terrified, since Yūya seemed like a different person. Yūya runs over to Isao, offering him a hand up and asking if he's all right, but Isao flinches and slaps Yūya's hand away. Looking up at Yuzu's nervous face, Yūya wonders what this feeling is. warns Shun not to impede on the progress of the tournament.]] In the observation room, Shun observes that Yūya has Yūto's card, and he heads off to meet him. Reiji warns him not to impede on the progress of the tournament, reminding him not to forget why Reiji is holding the tournament, and Shun scoffs and exits the room. Nakajima offers to have Shun put under surveillance, but their attention is caught by Nico, announcing that due to Hokuto's absence, his second round match against Michio Mokota will go to Michio by default. Reiji is surprised, and one of the technicians explains that around three hours ago, they detected a powerful Summoning energy in the city, a Fusion signature. mistakenly recognizes the mysterious girl as Yuzu.]] He asks Reiji to look at what the cameras they found recorded, and the screen shows the mysterious girl advancing on Hokuto, who Nakajima recognizes. Holding up her Duel Disk, the girl causes a crimson light to emit from it, and when it fades, Hokuto is gone. The girl picks up a card and waves it, then turns and leaves. Reiji orders the tape to be rewound and enhanced, and upon seeing her face, which resembles Yuzu's, Nakajima gasps that it's Yuzu. announces the next match: You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hīragi vs. Duel Girls Club's Mikiyo Naname.]] In the LDS Center Court on the seventh day of the tournament, the results showing Olga's win against Haruno Mihara fade away as Nico announces the next match; You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hīragi vs. Duel Girls Club's Mikiyo Naname. Yuzu enters the arena confidently, as her father, Gongenzaka and the kids cheer her on, while Yūya remains quiet and depressed. Yuzu waves to them, though she is discouraged by Yūya's expression. The crowd soon begin to cheer for Mikiyo, who tells her fellow club members that now it's Duel Time, and to be sure to display their greatest self, and the greatest smile, putting their hands together and cheering, "Duel Girl's Club, Go!" tells her fans that she'll Special Summon their hearts today.]] Lights snap on as the members of the club skate into the arena, with Mikiyo emerging last. Mikiyo greets her fans, thanking them for coming today, and tells them that she'll Special Summon their hearts today. Yuzu looks around at the cheering crowd, having expected the Idol Duelist to effortlessly get her fans to cheer her on, but Yuzu is the poster girl of You Show Duel School, and will show them real Entertainment Dueling. in Maiami First Stadium.]] Meanwhile, while Yuzu's Duel in the Second Stadium is being monitored by Reiji's technicians, while the mysterious girl is in Maiami First Stadium. Reiji muses that there's no mistaking her; that is definitely the girl from yesterday. Nakajima explains that the currently scheduled Senior match involves Yū Sakuragi, the previous Junior Youth champion, and Reiji realizes that the girl's target is Yū. He get up from his chair, and explains that he's going to Maiami Stadium, warning them not to let Shun go there. 's "Gellenduo" powered up by two "Freya, Guide to Victory".]] In Yuzu and Mikiyo's Duel, Mikiyo's "Gellenduo", powered up by two "Freya, Guide to Victory", attacks and destroys "Canon the Melodious Diva", reducing Yuzu to 2900 LP. Nico comments that both Duelists are even in skill, and Mikiyo agrees, but with the crowd's support, she has the strength of a hundred on her side. She waves to the crowd, telling them to enjoy every second of the Duel. Yuzu scoffs, remarking that she'll give everyone the best Duel that they can enjoy. , Gongenzaka and the kids cheer for Yuzu.]] Her father tells her to stay calm and burn on, as he'll transfer her the hot-blooded power of a hundred himself, while Gongenzaka explains that this man will cheer with the power of a hundred men. With the both of them, Yuzu will have the strength of two hundred, and the kids cheer, "Yay!" in the background. Yūya follows up with a half-hearted "yay..." and he looks at the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card, recalling the attack on Isao and wondering why it happened. is confronted by the mysterious girl.]] At the main stadium, the announcer explains that Yū Xyz Summoned "Hieron the Magical Hierophant", and used it to finish his match today. Yū himself enters a back area of the stadium, and he sees the mysterious girl and her companion walking towards him. He asks if she's the one who called him here, but the girl doesn't reply, ripping off her concealing overcoat and throwing out her arm in a challenge. Yū seems intimidated, but Reiji intervenes, explaining that he was the one who called Yū here. He apologizes to Yū and asks him to leave, congratulating Yū on a splendid Duel and telling Yū that he expects more from him in the future. stops the mysterious girl.]] Yū turns to leave and the mysterious girl protests, but Reiji swiftly grabs her arm, adorned with a similar bracelet to Yuzu's, and he orders Yū to leave. Yū quickly flees, and the girl wrenches her arm free, telling Reiji that if he's going to get in her way, then she'll take him out first. Her companion asks her to leave that to him, shedding his own overcoat. The girl tells Barrett to stay out of this, and Barrett replies that he cannot; the duty given to him by the Professor is to protect the girl from any sparks that may fall upon her. Scowling, the girl begins to walk away, but stops short when Reiji asks if the Professor is Leo Akaba. Neither foe answers, Barrett strapping on a shield-like Duel Disk and activating its sword-shaped blade. Reiji straps on his own Duel Disk, and orders the area to be sealed off, and not to let anyone in unless Reiji tells them otherwise. He activates his Duel Disk, and the girl sits on the side. Fusion Summons "Beastborg Panther Predator".]] Both Duelists yell, "DUEL!" and Barrett takes the first turn for the advantage, activating the Continuous Magic Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster once per turn, as Reiji expected. Barrett fuses "Jet-Black Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" and chants, "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth, Beastborg Panther Predator!" In the control room, the technicians detect a Summoning level that is almost equivalent to that the measurement recorded yesterday. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting half of its ATK to Reiji, and "Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Reiji, who blocks the beam with his Duel Disk as his LP falls to 800. Barrett Sets two cards and ends his turn, the girl remarking that Barrett is already steadily wearing down his opponent's LP in a by-the-books strategy. Nakajima contacts Reiji, confirming that Reiji's opponents are Duelists from the Fusion Dimension. Reiji replies that he knows. fusing "DD Cerberus" and "DD Lilith".]] Declaring his turn, Reiji draws "DD Lilith". He activates his own Continuous Magic Card, "Contract with the Devil King", which will inflict 1000 damage to him during his Standby Phase. Barrett is intrigued by the prospect of Reiji damaging himself, and Reiji explains that in exchange, once per turn, he is allowing to Fusion Summon a Demon-Type Fusion Monster. He holds up the cards, declaring that he's fusing "DD Cerberus" and "DD Lilith". The mysterious girl reacts in shock at the sight of the "Cerberus" card, and Reiji chants, "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin!" " slashes "Panther Predator".]] He declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Panther Predator" with "Temujin", declaring "Fire Stroke". Flames envelop the great sword of "Temujin and it slashes through "Panther Predator". Barrett falls to 3600 LP, but had already activated a Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield", which gains a Medal Counter for every 100 Battle Damage that he took. Four medals materialize on the shield that appears, and Barrett adds that in addition, when "Panther Predator" is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from his Graveyard. "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" emerge from the Graveyard portal. Musing that Barrett had already planned for his monster's destruction, Reiji ends his turn. with his allies in Heartland.]] Adjusting his glasses, Reiji comments that Barrett is unafraid of the risks needed to be taken for victory, and he seems to have an abundance of combat experience. Barrett is silent, remembering an incident in Heartland where he led three of his fellows into a "All-Purpose Landmine Glaymore" trap, an incident implied to have caused the loss of his left eye. He then recalls meeting the mysterious girl in the corridors of Academia, the girl having claimed that she would go to the Standard Dimension even if Barrett tried to stop her. Barrett replied that he would not stop the girl, but go with her, much to the girl's surprise, as all the other guards had tried to stop her. Back in the present, Barrett thinks that he knew the risks, but if he is to return to the battlefield, he must produce sufficient results. He declares his turn and draws, then activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner" once again, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel". activates the other effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield".]] He tells "Panther Predator" to appear and come forth once more. Barrett then activates the other effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster by 100 times the number of "Medal Counters" that "Shield" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 2000 ATK, much to the watching Nakajima's shock. Barrett activates another Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the White Sword", which gains a "Medal Counter" for every 100 damage he deals to Reiji. Reiji observes that Barrett has quite a liking for war medals. Barrett replies that he is a warrior, and the number of medals he has is proof of his honor. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator" to inflict half of its ATK to Reiji, and this time, Reiji takes 1000 damage, reducing him to 2200 as he blocks the beam again. "Medal of the White Sword" gains ten "Medal Counters", and Barrett then sends "Medal the White Sword" to the Graveyard to activate its effect, increasing the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster he controls by 100 for each "Medal Counter" that "Medal of the Blade" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 3000 ATK, much to Nakajima's horror, and Barrett declares battle, attacking "Temujin" with "Panther Predator". "Panther Predator" severs one of the barbs of "Temujin" and snaps its sword with "Industrial Savage", reducing Reiji to 1200 LP. Reiji thinks that as he expected, Barrett has an abundance of combat experience. Setting a card, Barrett ends his turn, commenting that on his next turn, Reiji will take 1000 damage due to his "Contract with the Devil King", correct? Reiji confirms this. taking 1000 points of damage.]] With only the slightest hesitation, Reiji draws, and he takes 1000 damage due to the effect of "Contract with the Devil King". He groans in pain as both the card and his heart glow purple, and he falls to 200 LP. Barrett declares that Reiji has earned his respect, and Reiji deserves a medal of honor as well. Reiji retorts that he does not need such things, but this damage has sealed Barrett's fate. Barrett looks surprised as Reiji steps forward, "DD Magical Savant Galilei" and "DD Magical Savant Kepler" reflected in his glasses. He uses the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9, and he chants, "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that renders the darkness. Pendulum Summons "DD Proud Chevalier".]] Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Two purple streaks appear from the Summoning portal as Reiji calls, "Prideful knight, DD Proud Chevalier! Vessel of disaster, DD Pandora!" Barrett is shocked to see the Summon, and Reiji declares that there is still more, overlaying the Level 5 "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora". He chants, "Hero of legends, pierce through all things with your profound justice! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 5, DDD Marksman King Tell!" The Pendulum-Xyz Summon shocks Barrett even more. activates the effect of "Tell" and reduces the ATK of "Panther Predator" to 2000 ATK.]] Reiji activates the effect of "Tell." By using one Overlay Unit in a turn where he took damage from a "Contract" card, he can reduce the ATK of one of Barrett's monsters by 1000 and inflicting 1000 damage to Barrett. Barrett realizes that this is why Reiji took that damage. "Tell" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its wrist-mounted crossbow and fires twin lightning arrows as Reiji declares, "Piercing Arrow!", the first one hitting "Panther Predator" in the knee, reducing it to 2000 ATK, and the second exploding in front of Barrett, blasting him backwards and reducing him to 2600 LP. Barrett manages to push himself off the ground and flip upright. Reiji uses the other Overlay Unit, and "Tell" fires its "Piercing Arrow" again, hitting "Panther Predator" in the chest, reducing it to 1000 ATK, and Barrett is hit in the shoulder. Barrett yanks the arrow out and crushes it as his LP falls to 1600. Fusion Summons "DDD Oracle King d'Arc".]] Reiji tells them that he's not done yet, and he activates the second effect of "Contract with the Devil King"; he can banish Fusion Materials from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "DD" Fusion Monster, much to Barrett's shock. Banishing "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora", he chants, "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster! Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King d'Arc!" Declaring his Battle Phase, Reiji attacks with "d'Arc". Barrett refuses to fall that easily, and he activates a Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of Honor." It destroys "Panther Predator" and Special Summons its Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard, then inflicts their total ATK to both players as damage. Power flows from the resurrected "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel", exploding above them as Barrett vows to take Reiji out with him with the 3500 points of damage. activating the effect of "d'Arc", negating the effect damage and gaining LP equal to the damage that was negated.]] Reiji adjusts his glasses and tells Barrett that he won't let him, activating the effect of "d'Arc", negating the effect damage and gaining LP equal to the damage that was negated. "d'Arc" collects the energy in her claw with its "Life Elation" effect, and Reiji gains 7000 LP, rising to 7200 LP. Barrett protests that it's impossible, and Reiji orders "d'Arc" to resume battle with "Oracle Charge", destroying "Panther Warrior" and dropping Barrett's LP to 800. Declaring the finishing blow, Reiji has "Tell" attack "Dark Sentinel" with "Forbidden Break Shot". "Tell" fires, and the arrow vanishes before it strikes, to Barrett's surprise. The attack hits home, and it blasts Barrett across the ground, reducing his LP to zero. The mysterious girl looks defiantly at Reiji. draws "Crystal Rose".]] Mirroring her defiance, Yuzu has 100 LP to Mikiyo's 1000, and only "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" on her field opposing Mikiyo's "Wingweaver". Nico explains that it's been a truly heated match up until now, but Mikiyo has taken the lead. With no cards in her hand, Yuzu prepares to draw, thinking that being able to enjoy situations like this is Entertainment Dueling. She draws dramatically, getting "Crystal Rose" and Summoning it. She uses its effect to treat it as "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", and the light surrounding "Crystal Rose" refracts into an image of "Prodigy Mozart". Yūya looks around the stand as he sees everyone cheering Yuzu's move, remembering Yūto's final words. Yuzu uses the effect of "Soprano" to fuse "Crystal Rose" and "Soprano", chanting, "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint !" Yūya muses "Give everyone smiles," and he wonders to himself what he's doing, reminding himself that this is Dueling. is defeated by Yuzu.]] Yuzu attacks with "Bloom Diva", using her effect to prevent her destruction in battle and inflict the battle damage to Mikiyo that Yuzu would have taken. "Bloom Diva"'s "Reflect Shout" destroys "Wingweaver" and Mikiyo is blasted backwards as her LP falls to zero. Nico declares that they have a winner, You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hīragi, and that it truly was an amazing Duel. Yuzu winks at the crowd and looks up at Yūya, who laughs happily. Back in the back area, the mysterious girl gets up and begins to walk off, but Reiji tells Serena to wait, and Serena turns back to look at him. Featured Duels Yuzu Hīragi vs. Mikiyo Naname Duel already in progress. Yuzu controls "Canon the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/1400/2000), while Mikiyo controls "Gellenduo" (CG Star 4/1700/0) and two copies of "Freya, Guide to Victory" (CG Star 1/100/100) and both players have 4000 LP remaining. Mikiyo's turn "Gellenduo" attacks and destroys "Canon" (Yuzu: 4000 → 2900 LP). Several turns are skipped. Yuzu controls "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (CG Star 4/1400/1400) and has 100 LP remaining, while Mikiyo controls "Wingweaver" (CG Star 7/2750/2400) and has 1000 LP remaining. Yuzu's turn Yuzu draws "Crystal Rose" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 2/500/500). She activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to conduct a Fusion Summon using "Soprano" and other monsters from her field and hand. She fuses "Soprano" with "Crystal Rose", treating the latter card as "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 6, 6/1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Wingweaver", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, causing the opponent to take the battle damage from that battle and destroying the monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step. "Wingweaver" is destroyed (Mikiyo: 1000 → 0 LP). Reiji Akaba vs. Barrett vs. Barrett.]] Turn 1: Barrett Barrett activates the Permanent Magic Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which lets him Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster once per turn, using monsters from his hand or that he controls, however, he may not Normal Summon/Set. He activates its effect, fusing "Jet-Black Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Panther Predator" (CG Star 6/1600/2000) in Attack Position. Barrett activates its effect, inflicting damage to Reiji equal to half of its current ATK (Reiji: 4000 → 3200 LP). He Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Reiji Reiji draws "DD Lilith". He then activates the Permanent Magic Card "Contract with the Devil King", which lets him Fusion Summon a Demon-Type Fusion Monster once per turn using monsters in his hand or that he controls; however, he will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Reiji activates its effect, fusing "DD Cerberus" and "Lilith" from his hand to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame King Temujin" (CG Star 6, 6/2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Temujin" attacks and destroys "Panther Predator" (Barrett: 4000 → 3600 LP). Barrett activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield". Once per turn, when he takes battle damage, he can place 1 Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage he took ("Iron Shield": 0 → 4 Medal Counters). He also activates the effect of "Panther Predator"; since it was destroyed by battle, he can Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, so he Special Summons "Panther Warrior" (CG Star 4/2000/1600) and "Dark Sentinel" (CG Star 4/1500/???), both in Attack Position. Turn 3: Barrett Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his field to Fusion Summon another "Beastborg Panther Predator" (CG Star 6/1600/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Medal of the Iron Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to have a face-up "Beastborg" monster he controls gain 100 ATK for each "Medal Counter" on it. Barrett chooses "Panther Predator" ("Panther Predator": 1600 → 2000/2000). He also activates his face-down "Beast-borg Medal of the White Sword". Once per turn, when he inflicts damage to Reiji, Barrett can place a Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage. Barrett then activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting damage to Reiji equal to half of its current ATK (Reiji: 3200 → 2200 LP) ("White Sword": 0 → 10 Medal Counters). Barrett activates the effect of "White Sword", sending it to the Graveyard to have a "Beastborg" monster gain 100 ATK for each Medal Counter that was on "White Sword". He chooses "Panther Predator" ("Panther Predator": 2000 → 3000/2000). "Panther Predator" attacks and destroys "Temujin" (Reiji: 2200 → 1200 LP). Barrett Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Reiji During his Standby Phase, the effect of "Contract with the Devil King" activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Reiji (Reiji: 1200 → 200 LP). Reiji places "DD Magical Savant Kepler" (Left Pendulum Scale 10) and "DD Magical Savant Galilei" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "DD Proud Chevalier" (CG Star 5/2000/700) and "DD Pandora" (CG Star 5/1700/2100), both from his hand in Attack Position. Reiji overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Marksman King Tell" (Rank Star 5/2300/2000/2 ORU). He activates its effect twice, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of a monster Barrett controls by 1000 and inflict 1000 damage to him ("Panther Predator": 3000 → 2000 → 1000/2000, Barrett: 3600 → 2600 → 1600 LP). Reiji then activates the effect of "Contract of the Devil King", which lets him banish monsters from his Graveyard if he would Fusion Summon a "DD" monster. He banishes "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora" to Fusion Summon "DDD Oracle King d'Arc" (CG Star 7/2800/2000). He attacks "Panther Predator" with "d'Arc", but Barrett activates his face-down "Beast-borg Medal of Honor". When a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster he controls is targeted for an attack, he can destroy it and Special Summon all Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, and if he does, both players take damage equal to their combined ATK. The sum of the ATK of "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" is 3500. However, Reiji activates the effect of "d'Arc", which lets him make the effect damage a player(s) would take 0 and gain LP equal to the same amount. As the damage would be inflicted to both players, Reiji gains twice that amount (Reiji: 200 → 7200 LP). A replay occurs, and "d'Arc" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior" (Barrett: 1600 → 800 LP). "Tell" attacks and destroys "Dark Sentinel" (Barrett: 800 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Reiji Akaba Barrett Yuzu Hīragi Yū Sakuragi Mikiyo Naname Action Field Yūya Sakaki Flashbacks Computer monitor Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1